


not yet come to pass

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Between visions, Raina really has little better to do than meddle with Kasius and Sinara's relationship.





	not yet come to pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



The seer looked up when Sinara entered the room.“So, was I right?”

“Aren’t you always?”Sinara replied, setting down a bottle of wine on the table.“Kasius sends his regards.”

Raina snorted.“I highly doubted it. He hates me.” She leaned forward to pick up the bottle, humming in appreciation. Whatever else there was to be said about Kasius, at least he had good taste.“Join me for a glass?”

“He doesn’t hate you,”Sinara said, taking a seat in the other armchair with a smirk.“It’s just that there can only be one melodramatic diva on a spaceship at a time. Since it’s his ship, he thinks that should be him.”

“The Highlander principle,”Raina said. There was really no point in refuting the claim of her being a tad melodramatic at times.

Sinara frowned.“I don’t know what that means.”

“There can only be one.” Raina waved her off.“Terran pop culture reference. Horribly outdated even when there was still an earth.” She poured two glasses of wine, sliding one over to the Kree.“And you really don’t have to stick up for your boyfriend on this. I know he only tolerates me for my visions.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,”Sinara snapped.

Raina had yet to figure out whether Kree blushed the way humans did, but she could have sworn Sinara’s cheeks darkened a shade. She hid her smile behind her glass.“Not for lack of interest.”

“There’s no - we’re not - why would you -” Sinara faltered, took a sip of her own wine to buy herself time, and then leveled a glare at Raina that would have anyone in the Lighthouse terrified. Except for two people. Sadly, she was wasting it on one of those two people.“You’re being ridiculous. Maybe all those visions messed up your brain.”

Raina smiled back at her mildly.“You keep telling yourself that, dear.”

* * *

“You had another vision?”

“Yes.” Raina blankly stared at him just long enough that he was about to speak again, then cut him off as if she hadn’t noticed.“Why didn’t Sinara come to hear it?”

“She has better things to do than hang around to entertain you,”Kasius snapped, quite obviously annoyed at the question.

And there it was, Raina mused, the real reason he disliked her. Petty jealousy. She smiled at him.“But surely your time is more valuable?”

Kasius scowled.“Surely your life is more valuable than betting it on me not killing you for being a nuisance?”

“My visions serve you well,”Raina said.“My death would be a short-lived amusement.”

“I can bring you back,”he reminded her.

“You can,”she conceded.“We both know it may damage my abilities.”

“A risk I’m more willing to take with each passing day,”Kasius said.“Now tell me that vision, seer, so I can get back to more important things.”

More important things like pining over his second or putting on ridiculous amounts of make-up, most like. Raina managed not to roll her eyes.

“They’re almost here.” She didn’t need to specify who she meant.“When they arrive, you should kill the Destroyer.”

He barked out an utterly unamused laugh.“I know you never liked her, seer. Your silly grudges won’t see me destroying such an asset, whatever vision you claim to have had.”

“Yes, she is quite the asset. But my dislike of her doesn’t factor into this, I can promise you that.” She had not expected him to believe her. But still, she was glad he had come to hear this particular vision. She doubted Sinara would have bothered relaying it.“ I have seen what will happen. And if you don’t kill her on sight, you will hold her.” She raised a hand to stop him from interrupting.“For a while. She will escape, and then she’ll kill Sinara.”

He made a strangled sort of sound at that, then caught himself. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinised her.“You’re lying.”

“I’m not,”Raina said, softer than she was wont to speak to him.“But even if you think I might be - are you willing to bet her life on that?”

* * *

“What did you say to him?”Sinara asked without preamble, the door barely having closed behind her.

Raina rolled her eyes.“Just once one of you people could pretend to have manners. ‘Hi, Raina. How are you, Raina?’ Is it that hard?”

“What did you say to him?”Sinara repeated.“He’s being weird.”

“Told him his hair is ugly.” Raina closed her book and set it aside.“Didn’t even need a vision. Anyone could see that.”

Sinara almost smiled. Almost.“Stop joking. He has ordered the Destroyer to be shot on sight. And he doesn’t want me looking for her. You did something, and I want to know what.”

“Are you sure it’s not because of his hideous haircut?” She raised her hands in mock-surrender at Sinara’s glare.“Alright, calm down. Having the Destroyer killed is more beneficial to him.”

“So why stop me from finding and killing her?”Sinara pressed.

“To keep you from harm, perhaps?” Raina rolled her eyes.“Have you considered actually talking to him?”

By the look on Sinara’s face, she had not.

* * *

“Hello again, Kasius.” Raina did not bother to turn around, continuing to prune her roses.

He sighed.“Don’t tell me you had a vision of me coming here.”

“I told Sinara to go talk to you. Since she’s quite useless with that sort of thing, I’m assuming she either didn’t or it went horribly.” She still did not turn.“Whichever it is, I’m sure you’ve somehow made it my fault in your head.”

“She has been acting strangely since she spoke to you last,”he said, sounding every bit the spoilt, petulant child he must have once been.

“Funny.” Raina glanced at him briefly before returning her attention to the roses.“That’s what she said about you.”

He was in her personal space so quickly, she only just managed not to flinch.

“What’s your game, seer?” His voice was threateningly calm.“What are you trying to accomplish?”

Raina turned to face him, subtly putting more distance between them. She didn’t think he would actually kill her. She was not entirely certain.“I’m not playing at anything. I would tell you to go talk to her, but I have an inkling you’d ignore me.” She sighed.“Bring her with you next time. I have something you both ought to hear.”

* * *

When her grandmother had told her about the blue angels, this was really not what Raina had imagined. She had yet to decide whether they were better or worse.

“Thank you for coming,”she greeted them.“So, tell me, are all Kree exceptionally stupid or is it just the two of you?”

“Excuse me?”Kasius ground out. Sinara touched his arm briefly, and the anger melted off his face in an instant. Sinara still looked quite annoyed herself, though.“What do you want, Raina?”

“You two are going to get married,”she said without further preamble.

That shocked them into silence easily enough. They stared at each other for so long she thought it had worked a little too well.

If they started snogging right here in front of her, she’d sue the universe for not warning her of that. What was premonition for if you could still get into uncomfortable situations?

Then Kasius seemed to remember she was there.“You - you saw that, did you? You had another vision?”

“Nope.” She smirked at them. “But you both got excited for a moment there, didn’t you?”

Oh, yes, Kree could _definitely_ blush.

“Now go figure that out for yourselves somewhere where I don’t have to witness it.” She stepped around them and opened the door to emphasis her point.“No more visions until you’ve talked about your feelings. And I’ve got a really good one you don’t know yet, so you’d better get to it.”


End file.
